All On A Star
by Irihi B.W
Summary: Somehow an innocent question becomes a little bit more. At least it works in Elpizo's favor. /MMZ2. A series of connected one-shots. COMPLETE/
1. Shooting Star

"Have you ever wished on a shooting star?"

The ridiculousness of the question was what drew Elpizo's attention from the reports more so than whom asked it. "Pardon me?"

Ciel was looking up through the skylight of the unfinished Commander's room, sitting on the hovering catwalk and childishly swinging her legs. She was the epitome of girlish innocence, especially as she smiled so wondrously at the night sky hanging above them, clear and adorned with the jewels of the stars. Elpizo knew there was supposedly some sort of meteor shower tonight, thus Ciel's stubborn and determined tantrum earlier to stay up past curfew and be in an area still under construction, but he was too focused on work to watch it with her.

"Have you ever wished on a shooting star?" Ciel asked again, keeping her eyes on the sky. Maybe she could get another wish in before the night was over. "You know, if you see a shooting star, you make a wish and it'll come true."

Elpizo didn't have it in him to snort at such a silly notion, not when she was speaking to him like that. Rarely did he and Ciel engage in such casual conversations nowadays, as the Base was reaching completion. "I can't say I have."

"I haaaave befoooore…" Ciel admitted in a sing-song voice, falling to lie on her back, arms stretched to the sides.

Elpizo decided it was easier if he talked to her when on the same level, and he climbed down from the usual perch. He stepped over her arm and, when she smiled at him, took it as an invitation to sit next to her. One leg over the side, the other near his chest, Elpizo braced himself with one hand on the catwalk and the other draped over the upright knee. He stared down at the glowing exposed network beneath them, all required for a functioning trans system. It looked like it would use so much energy, but thanks to Ciel's research thus far, it only cost half of the usual. He hoped the baby elf he stole on his escape out would further assist the lovely scientist in her quest, even if it was a far-fetched result she hoped for.

"Did your wish come true?" Elpizo asked when his thoughts finally settled.

Ciel hummed as her legs resumed their swinging. "Actually, it did."

"What did you wish for?"

At this Ciel blushed, because she knew Elpizo wouldn't like the answer. But he did ask, and Ciel had resolved a year ago to never lie again if she could help it. "That I'd find the legendary Zero and Copy X would be overthrown."

"Big wish," Elpizo commented, not at all upset. Ciel looked at him, slightly surprised—usually Elpizo hated it when she mentioned Zero, for reasons so obvious even she saw it.

"I guess. But, it came true, so wishing on stars work!"

Elpizo laughed, and although Ciel still longed for Zero even after a year, she still could like the way Elpizo sounded when he was relaxed and, well, _himself_ when they sat around like this. "That's so illogical, Miss Ciel," Elpizo said, but he smiled at her. "But so was trying to find this Zero in the first place. Somehow, the illogical becomes possible with you. You sure it isn't you, instead of some mystery star power?"

Ciel giggled at the subtle flirtation. "Maybe it's just determination?"

"Must be, you're an endless pit of that!"

The human girl giggled again, propping herself up on her elbows and tilting her head as she looked at Elpizo, blond ponytail in a swirly, silky puddle under her. It drew Elpizo's eyes, and he wondered if he'll ever see her without her helmet and her hair cascading as free as wild water.

"You know," Ciel said quietly, her hushed tone bringing Elpizo's eyes to her face, "it's obvious when you look at me like that."

Elpizo had the decency to tint his cheeks a faint pink and looking away. "My apologies, Miss Ciel." He muttered. "I… hadn't realized."

"It's not that I'm upset," Ciel said hurriedly. "It's just… It's sort of strange for me, to be looked at like that."

Elpizo chuckled, although it was a bit weak. "Miss Ciel, I bet many men—human and Reploid I'm sure—have looked at you like such. It's only til you found yourself giving another those looks, that you realize what it looks like."

That sounded like it shouldn't make sense, but it did to Ciel, and she blushed. "Zero never looked at me like that," she whispered.

"From what I heard from Alouette of this Zero, despite his willingness to help, he was quite the emotionless robot."

Ciel wanted to admonish him, say something in Zero's defense, but what could she say? The only time Zero showed any real emotion was when he was shocked or when they all realized X still existed. Even when he told her everything was okay and he'd take care of it, he still used that emotionless tone he was getting well known for. Elpizo was right, he was quite cold.

Ciel sighed, "He was." It hurt to think, 'was.' Zero should still be 'is,' but after a year of no contact or sign…

"Ciel," she looked at Elpizo, who had turned to face her more fully. "I deeply care for you. You know of this, we had this conversation. I will not try to force you to feel the same, but I want you to know I will take care of you, and the Resistance, regardless. When the war with Neo Arcadia is over, either by force or not… I would…" he looked away, embarrassed. Ciel liked the fact, despite being a Reploid, Elpizo at least _acted_ human. "I would… like to walk the city with you."

She had the good graces to giggle. "Are you… asking me on a date, Elpizo?"

"Th-that's not my intention…!"

"It's okay." Ciel giggled again. It… felt nice to be wanted, appreciated. Zero surely appreciated and wanted her expertise, of course… but she didn't ever feel like he really liked her as a person. Despite everything…

Elpizo was thoroughly embarrassed, but Ciel liked that. Even if he was a Reploid, he felt more… casual, easier to speak to. More earthly and obtainable in a sense. To Ciel, Zero really was a legend, a myth come to life. Elpizo… was closer to her in sense of normal, if that made any sense.

Zero was gone anyway. It hurt, but Ciel couldn't let that block her research or any other aspect of her life. She was still young after all, and her youth was slipping fast.

She smiled at Elpizo. Maybe Zero wasn't the answer to her shooting star. "There's a charming section of the city I'd love to show you…"


	2. Little Secret

Elpizo wasn't the type to wish harm on others, not unless they truly deserved it. Neo Arcadia definitely deserved whatever harm he could throw at them, and if all went according to plan, his Operation Righteous Strike would be just the degree of harm they were due. He wasn't the type to be petty and fervently hoped someone wouldn't survive a mission just because he felt like said someone encroached on his 'land' so to speak.

Elpizo wasn't, but every time Zero came back after a flawless performance at a mission, he wished he was. The feeling of jealousy—as Elpizo was enough of a man to admit he felt jealous—when Ciel praised Zero intensified each and every time. It didn't matter that in the end she went back to Elpizo's side when Zero was done grunting his report and she stayed with him instead of following after him, because Elpizo could see in her eyes she was still fawning over him a little bit.

Zero was remarkable in efficiency and combat, Elpizo gave him that. He was powerful, legendary, handsome and generally, everything a 'myth' sort of was supposed to be. Zero also had the personality of a defunct Pantheon, and Elpizo had no idea why all the females seem to flock to him. Was a pretty face that hard to come by, really? Elpizo could manufacture them—once he trumped Neo Arcadia of course—quicker than it'd take for Zero to flick his hair. Must be that cold, emotionless front he liked to put up… although Elpizo saw no real attraction for that. Didn't women like a guy who could actually, well, hold a conversation?

"What else?"

"You should rest, Zero," Elpizo had dropped the formalities with Zero fairly quickly. He was Commander after all, and Zero was just another soldier. "It would do us no good if you were to collapse in the middle of enemy territory."

"I know my limits. What else?" Zero was emotionless in his tone. Alouette certainly was right in that part of his description.

Well, if the man was so quick to run off and make himself useful, Elpizo couldn't complain. "There had been reports of an incredible energy source in the Forest of Dysis. I've sent a squad of men to investigate, but it seems they have run into trouble. The last transmission was cut and we've yet to regain contact—if you could rescue my men?"

Zero grunted. "Do you want me to pick up the scouting mission while I'm at it?"

The Commander wasn't sure if Zero was being a smartass or not. Damn that flat monotone. "If the men failed and you believe it's within your power. Don't do anything reckless."

Zero didn't really seem to care that Elpizo was at least being polite, and he had to wonder if the so called legend would react any different if he treated him with disdain. But if nothing else, Elpizo was professional. After all, not many could single-handedly clear out a Neo Arcadian supply train, kill it's superior and drive it back to the Base before Neo Arcadia noticed. Might as well make the man useful.

Ciel came running from her room, and Elpizo knew she was eavesdropping. "Zero, before you go—!"

The red-clad blond looked at her, and she blushed. Elpizo's jealousy reared its ugly head. "B-be careful…" Ciel mumbled. "And… and if you find that energy source…"

"Understood."

The navigators coordinated the trans-server and Zero was gone. Ciel let out a heavy sigh, and Elpizo wanted to do something. Hug her or something possessive like that, but it wasn't as if Ciel was really _his_ yet. They had gotten closer since the night discussing the stars, but, it wasn't quite as if Elpizo could claim Ciel as his woman or something… even if he felt like she was.

Ciel looked at him and when she smiled, Elpizo wished that smile melted all of his jealousy away. But he knew she smiled at Zero too, so was it really anything special? Oh, but her indicating for him to come down to her was a bit special, and Elpizo made sure he was calm and professional about rushing down to her.

Ciel actually grabbed his hand and dragged him toward her room, and even though it was well known it was also the only functioning laboratory and people like Cerveau went in there all the time, it was still a little embarrassing to watch Cerveau and his assist watch them go in there. It was no secret Elpizo was deeply cared about her, and the old stigma of an 'older' man going into a younger girl's room and they're by themselves…

"Miss Ciel…" Elpizo said hesitantly as she dragged him into the room. "I know better, but you realize even if people understand, you're still going to hear stupid rumors?"

Ciel flashed a grin. "I like squashing rumors in my spare time." And considering she had very little, Elpizo didn't say anything to that. "I want to show you my progress!"

Elpizo wasn't built with the CPU of a scientist Reploid, so most of the notes and configurations Ciel showed off went over his head. But he could recognize one thing: the input of work was pitiful compared to its output of energy. Whatever this was, it was phenomenal.

The baby elf Elpizo had stolen giggled at him through its little tank Ciel kept it in, and he ignored it as he bent over Ciel's seat, hands planted on her seat and absorbing the information displayed. If a single worker, human or Reploid, worked this system for two hours, they could power this entire Base for three days. It was incredible… there had to be a catch.

"What's the bad side?" Elpizo asked. The baby elf cooed from its place, and when he glanced at it, it giggled gleefully at him.

Ciel shrugged. "I haven't formally tested it yet. Careful, controlled tests produced these results, but not every circumstance is careful and controlled. If Zero returns with that source we found, and I can combine it with the output of this baby elf… well, I think I could come up with something amazing enough to stop this conflict."

Oh, Ciel was naïve, but Elpizo respected her wishes. "This is incredible, Ciel." He smiled at her, pride swelling in him. She was so young, yet so amazing.

Ciel clapped happily, and the baby elf reacted with a louder giggle. "You'll keep your word, right? I have proof it's coming along…"

He couldn't dampen her mood, not when they were alone like this and she gave him attention over Zero. "A promise is a promise, Ciel."

She smiled even more brilliantly. "Hopefully this latest mission will be the last for Zero. I'll make a new energy source, a refined system, and peace will finally come… Zero would like that too, I think."

Elpizo was bristling at she chattered about Zero, but he tried not to show it. He cared enough about her to let her choose whichever man she wanted to pursue, but he was man enough to admit he would do anything for it to be him.

But even Reploids had a limit to their patience, and Elpizo did let some jealousy slip into his tone when he replied, "Would you also share that area of the city with Zero?" Apparently the baby elf found his icy tone funny, because it floated closer to his side and laughed at him.

Ciel stopped, hearing the tone, and she couldn't believe how rude and insensitive she was being. She had sworn to herself not to lie, and to give up on Zero. Even if it was a miracle he returned, and even if it seemed like he just picked up everything as if a year didn't go by, it didn't seem as if he really missed her. Ciel knew that, and it still hurt. But… it was sort of nice to know Elpizo cared enough to get jealous.

How selfish of her! "That's _our_ spot," she affirmed.

He couldn't help it. "Will you have a spot for you and him?"

Ciel shrugged. "I won't lie to you, Elpizo. I might. But… well, it would only feel like 'his and my' spot to me. Zero would probably think it's just another street and go about… whatever he does when there's no conflict."

"Be on the edge and ready to snap as if there will be a war soon," Elpizo answered dryly.

"I know you don't like him…"

Elpizo held up his hand, jealousy diffused. Well, it was controlled anyway for now. "Ciel. I like Zero. Really, I do. He's an incredible soldier, a tremendous help and I know I can count on him to help me defend you and the others. I just don't like… what he represents?" the Commander scrunched his nose in a human expression of confused frustration. "I don't think I can explain it, Ciel. It's not Zero-the-person I dislike. It's the Zero-the-hero you seem to worship that I am growing to loathe. The power he commands makes any man envious."

Ciel enjoyed Elpizo's honesty above all else. People liked to side-step her, or in Zero's case, through her without a thought. But Elpizo was honest and in a way that wasn't unpleasant. It was so nice. The baby elf might have shared the same thought, because it began to flit around happily in its tank, giggling all the while.

"I think it's just the child in me," Ciel said. "The only man I idolized was X. Now that he's gone, I guess I needed another idol to put my disproportional expectations on, and Zero has yet to fail them."

Elpizo picked his words carefully. He didn't want to bring this up, not now anyway, but their being alone for a while seemed like a decent idea. "Ciel, I won't be mad at an honest answer…"

"…but you'll get upset."

"Possibly. But, do you love Zero?"

She wanted to shrug that question off, but that would be lying. Ciel didn't lie anymore. "In a way. I think it's like what you said, hero-worship sort of love. Zero will always amaze me and shock me and delight me in the way heroes do. The fact he works closely with me makes that little girl in me giddy."

Well, he wanted honesty, and Elpizo was good to his word. He didn't look angry, but Ciel saw the bit of crestfallen look in his eyes. "I understand." He shifted, unsure of how to salvage this conversation and they both still walk away with some sort of relationship still intact.

Ciel decided she should instigate, because Elpizo was a gentleman and would probably hang back every time Zero was around until he eventually just gave up. It was selfish of her, but… "I can't tell you that I love you, Elpizo. But…" she blushed. "But… I _do_ like you, beyond friendship. I… Well." Ciel smoothed out her dress awkwardly as she let that sink in.

Elpizo had no idea what the next step was. He already told her he cared for her, she just admitted to possible return of those feelings despite her obvious love of Zero. What happened next? He really couldn't think with that baby elf constantly making noises.

Elpizo rubbed the back of his helmet, awkwardly looking around as tense silence descended, save for the stupid elf. Ciel fidgeted, picking at her gloves as Elpizo leaned against her console. Finally, the blond Reploid nervously chuckled and made her look at him.

"Well, Miss Ciel…" Elpizo couldn't find the right term to phrase his next sentence. He was, technically, much older than she was… "… well."

"Well…"

How awkward, worse yet that baby elf wouldn't be quiet; its giggling was almost mocking. He ignored it and figured he might as well kill the embarrassment and just spit it out. To ease the possible trauma his next words may inflict, Elpizo carefully took Ciel's hands into his, looked at her and smiled. "Miss Ciel, will you be my…" Partner? Woman? "… Significant other?" Wait, that implied marriage!

Ciel had a good sense of humor and she waggled her left hand's fingers. "I think that's a bit of a strong term for lack of _proof_…" was that a hint? "But, I'll be your girlfriend, sure."

Elpizo stared at her for several seconds before slightly shrugged. "Well, that was pretty easy."

Maybe too easy, if he thought about it. But Ciel had said yes, obviously waiting for him to ask at the ease of which she agreed to it. Maybe if it was official, she'd eventually stop fawning over Zero… he didn't expect it to happen overnight, but a start was a start. He didn't want to be too forward, so Elpizo stood to his full height and hugged her close. Ciel was a little slow to return the embrace, but when she did, she cuddled up to him. Elpizo thought it was rather hilarious how the top of her ponytail reached his neck, her head barely passing his mid-chest. He never noticed just how short Ciel really was. The baby elf came right up behind him in its tank, chuckling madly at them as if their display of affection was funny.

She looked up at him, rest her chin against his chest and she was smiling. Elpizo was tempted to maybe kiss her, but he was a gentleman, so he settled for kissing her forehead.

"So," Elpizo spoke, "What exactly do we do now that we're… what's the word… dating?"

"Do you want to keep it a secret?"

Elpizo frowned slightly. "Might be for the best…"

Ciel giggled, poking him in the side. He didn't feel it through his armor, but she didn't expect him to react anyway. "So I'm your dirty little secret?"

Elpizo's eyes swept over her before he actually grinned. "You're quite clean, Miss Ciel. But you _are_ little…"

She mockingly punched his shoulder, and he still didn't feel it, but she was giggling and he liked the sound of it. Little secret she was, then. Elpizo felt like celebrating, or maybe even gloating. The kicker would be if Zero did like Ciel, he just sucked at expressing it. Well, he was just too late… Elpizo wondered if he could get the satisfaction of gloating, but as Ciel settled back into the hug, he let the thoughts slide.

That damn baby elf kept giggling though, and he wished it'd just shut up.


	3. Discovered

When Ciel said she spent her spare time squashing rumors, Elpizo innocently believed she got rid of them via some crafty truth telling or something. What he wasn't aware of was the fact Ciel squashed rumors by spreading _other_ rumors. He supposed she had to get her kicks somewhere, and he wasn't going to take away one of her few entertainments from her.

After all, Elpizo was her _boyfriend_, not her father.

That was still strange, even after days of sneaking embraces and flirty looks. Elpizo wasn't experienced in relationships, least of all with a human, and if the data he downloaded off the internet was accurate, Ciel herself was inexperienced as well. It made for a few awkward moments, but at the same time, even more special. And he was man enough to admit he would gloat being Ciel's first boyfriend, especially over Zero, since so many apparently thought those two would get together.

_But then came along the dashing Commander, sweeping the lovely scientist off her feet…_

Fairytales were make-believe, but even Elpizo needed some sort of entertainment, might as well get it from his own head. As it was, the newest rumor was of course they were dating. Which was the truth, but Ciel got some sort of fun out of keeping it a secret and shush-shush. It was her call either way, and Elpizo respected that.

The only thing Elpizo could complain about was his itching to hit Neo Arcadia, to teach them a lesson for all their slights against he and the Resistance… but Ciel kept him back. He respected her desire to resolve this conflict with no violence, but if the reports Zero made was any indication, the Neo Arcadians would rather crush them utterly. And there was no guarantee of peace if she offered her completed _Ciel System_… for all they knew, Neo Arcadia would take it, learn it, and then kill them all.

Elpizo was fuming to strike at them, but he promised to wait a little longer. Because of the lack of missions, Zero was hanging around more and more; although she still seemed to favor Elpizo, he was man enough to admit he didn't like Zero being around so much so soon. But there was nothing he could do other than send Zero off on scouting missions, and there weren't enough areas to keep him at bay like normal missions.

"You're sulking."

He was actually offended by that. "I am _not_."

Ciel's visor lifted from her eyes and retracted back into her helmet, letting Elpizo see how she wasn't joking right now. "I know you think you have the solution, but please, just… bear with me."

"I know," Elpizo grumped from his seat across from her. He had sent the Navigators off on break, letting Ciel come in to run tests on her system using the mainframe computer. "That's not what's bothering me."

Ciel paused in replacing her visor to look at him curiously. "Then what is?"

At this point the Commander wanted to hit himself. Damn his want to be perfect and honest for Ciel! "A lot of things…" he said slowly.

Ciel made an impatient sound, leaving her seat to walk over to him. Deciding to take a chance, Elpizo wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close, resting his head against her slim stomach. He knew she was blushing, but she ran her hand slowly along his helmet. Impulsively Elpizo lifted his head long enough to remove it before resting himself against her again, and his entire body relaxed when she petted his hair.

"So tell me," Ciel said. "Or I stop petting you."

Elpizo wanted to snort—was that supposed to be taken seriously? But he liked the honesty they shared, so he indulged her. "Zero bothers me."

She stopped petting anyway. "What's going on?"

"Just him being here all the time."

Ciel breathed heavily, and Elpizo found the sound of air rushing through her body an oddly pleasant sound. "Where else is he gonna be, Elpizo?"

"I _know_," he let her go and stood up, stomping to the end of the platform overlooking the catwalk and trans-server. "I know this is his home as much as it is yours and mine. I know he's done his fair share of work and yes, Ciel, I still like him and respect him. But at the same time, I _hate_ him…" Elpizo braced his palms on the edge of the platform, sighing heavily. "I just… I'm _jealous_ of him still. I don't doubt you, Ciel. I don't believe you'll… go behind my back. But I still don't like him, as a man to another."

The blond girl sighed, high-pitched and not at all serious. "Oh, _men_…" she walked to his side, putting her hands on her hips and teasingly glaring at him. "Elpizo, I already told you, I may love Zero but it's not the kind we're fostering for each other."

"I _know_…"

She mimicked his tone, "'I know, I know' well if you _know_ then quit being so silly!" she nudged him until Elpizo turned and embraced her. "Just accept yourself and the fact that _I_ accept you for _you_."

Elpizo had to smile at that, feeling immensely better at her words. "Ciel, may I kiss you?"

The girl gave him a rather comical look. "You have to ask?"

"Well, I didn't want to rush things…"

Ciel giggled, leaning against him. "You're ruining my little girl fantasies of the sudden, perfect first kiss that takes my breath away and robs me of all my—"

Considering she wanted it sudden, Elpizo saw no reason to not interrupt her with a kiss to her lips. It certainly shocked her, if her wide eyes and mouth trying to open in surprise was any indication. He kept it chaste, of course, only eagerly showing his explorative side when she got over her shock and kissed him back. She leaned against him more, one foot slightly off the ground for added affect, and they closed their eyes at the same time. It wasn't perfect, if Elpizo was to judge it… but it was their first kiss as a couple, and well, his first kiss in his life. And since he was her first boyfriend… well, it was definitely, _definitely_ special.

It would have slowly built itself to perfect if a clearing throat hadn't made them gasp away and look down. Elpizo was half embarrassed and half prideful to see Zero staring up at him, and Ciel gave a shrill cry of mortification. Zero merely tilted his head in that 'I'm leaving' manner of his, but Elpizo still caught something that made him confused and, in a way, hate Zero a lot less.

Zero was _smiling_ at them.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm sorry you saw that, earlier…" Ciel muttered quietly to Zero as she handed him a container with the Cyber Elf she wanted him to test.<p>

Zero slid open the top portion of the container, drawing out the installation cord. "Why?"

She blushed furiously. "Well, that was… clearly unprofessional of us! And… and…"

"I'm happy for you," Zero commented, nonchalantly even, as he plugged the cable into his wrist port. At her look, he tilted his head. "I'm serious."

"W-well, I…"

"I've been aware of how you viewed me since the beginning," at this, Ciel was even _more_ mortified, "and I'm sure you noticed I didn't feel the same. I'm no good at this thing, Ciel, so I chose to ignore it. I'm happy you got over me and found someone who feels the same and will care for you."

It was probably the most Zero ever said to her, and Ciel was surprised she didn't feel the usual warm, fuzzy feeling at such a fact. Maybe she really was over Zero. "I'm… well. Thank you." She smiled.

Zero finished install the Elf and handed her the container after disengaging it. "X will be happy too."

"… why?"

The blond Reploid stood up and only offered a knowing smile before leaving her lab/room without another word, Ciel staring at him in shock when it registered just what he was saying.

Outside, Zero found Elpizo in the hallway on his way to Ciel's room. The Commander stopped, giving him the same ashamed look Ciel did. Zero didn't break his stride, intending to go right by him. Elpizo stood frozen, unsure of how to apologize for his lack of professionalism.

Instead, Zero further shocked him by patting Elpizo's shoulder as he passed, muttering a somewhat teasing, "Good job,"

When Elpizo actually registered what happened, Zero was long gone.


	4. Simple Gifts

Things were looking up, at least Ciel thought so. She spent more time with Elpizo—of which she finally admitted to all of the Base she _was_ indeed dating—her _Ciel System_ was progressing wonderfully, Zero seemed a lot friendlier now that he knew she wasn't after him, and Neo Arcadia has been quiet. Life was starting to become livable again, and she felt as if she could finally take a breath and just _relax_.

Of course, she was doing that a lot more than she cared to admit. Of course, it served a dual purpose: she relaxed and worked better because of it, and because she spent such moments with Elpizo, he was less gunning for his violent plan against Neo Arcadia.

Ciel was becoming extremely fond of Elpizo, possibly to the point of love, and so she wasn't _too_bothered by his thirst for revenge. But it was still an issue she had to keep in check, and it seemed the only way to keep him reigned in was to distract him. Granted, Ciel enjoyed said distractions just as much as he did, but still.

It was going to get embarrassing if people like Zero kept entering her lab/room for Cyber Elves or other scientific needs while she and Elpizo were sharing a hug or kiss. It was bad enough Zero returned after a mission to return the Cyber Elf she asked him to test, and the couple were caught cuddling very unprofessionally in the corner! Zero had been good-natured about it, dropping the container in the nearby basket and doing a prompt about-face out of the room, but it was still mortifying!

It didn't help that apparently, Zero had a sense of humor no one thought he had. When Ciel was running tests on him, Zero actually made a comment about her going to second base or something! First off, this was _Zero_; second, what an old saying! Third, this was _Zero_! What was odd was, immediately after, he winced as if someone hit him upside the head, but Ciel hadn't done anything.

She was pretty sure she didn't really want to know what was in his head that gave him a mental thwack. Although she appreciated it, certainly.

But that was off-track. She was supposed to be distracting Elpizo right now.

"It seems as if _you _are the distracted one, lovely."

Ciel pouted. "I can't help my mind wandering," she whined. "We're just laying here."

Elpizo shrugged the shoulder her head wasn't resting on. "We're relaxing. Let that over-worked brain of yours relax, too." He affectionately kissed her forehead, his arm around her shifting a bit so he could resume lightly rubbing her back.

Ciel absent-mindedly played with the lapel of his coat. "I am. I'm thinking about how far we've come in this relationship."

"Are we moving too fast?"

"I dunno. What's the usual progression?"

Elpizo looked up at the ceiling. He didn't bother trying to do an internet search, it was probably a rhetorical question anyway. "I think we're just fine the way we are," he affirmed. "Unless you're not happy with it?" He sounded a little afraid at that.

Ciel curled up closer to him, closing her eyes. "I'm happy." she said, and she felt him relax under her. "I'm happy like this. Being with you, peaceful, quiet..."

Elpizo didn't want to ruin her mood, so he didn't say the first thing that came to mind. Well, he did, but he rephrased it so it wasn't as upsetting. "When the conflict is over," he muttered, "we'll have so many of these moments you'll get sick of them."

"Well, when I do, I'll just kick you out to the kitchen to get me a sandwhich."

The Reploid snorted, but it was in amusement. "Shouldn't it be _you_ getting _me _a sandwhich?"

If her eyes were open, she would have rolled them. "Please! That's _so _outdated, and I thought you were a gentleman?"

Elpizo grinned, and with the hand not petting her, gently grasped the one she used to hold onto his coat. He brought her hand to his lips, lightly kissing the back of it; Ciel opened her eyes and smiled at him, and Elpizo knew he'd _die _for that smile.

"I am, lovely," he said, kissing her hand again. "But I'd drag you to the kitchen with me. Gender and race equality and all that."

"Lame excuse."

"At least I tried to come up with one?"

Ciel giggled, kissing his cheek. "Yes, so you get brownie points for that."

"Mmm, brownies." they both laughed at the dorky way Elpizo said the phrase.

Suddenly Elpizo stopped laughing, making Ciel cut her own off worriedly. He assured her with a grin and, carefully manuevering her off of him, the Reploid bolted to the door. He opened it, and all Ciel heard were murmuring between him and some visitor. How did he know they were coming? Either it was well planned, or Elpizo had great sound drives installed.

"Close your eyes," Elpizo called out to her.

She harrumphed, but he sounded excited, so she did as she was told. "Okay," she replied.

She heard him shuffle back into the bedroom area, the smile plain in his voice. "I hope you like this," he said, a bit nervously.

Ciel smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "Of course I will, but now I'm more curious than a kitten!"

"Kitten, hm? I think I'll start calling you that." she heard a _clink _on the bedstand. "Okay, open."

Ciel turned her head toward the bedstand, and her eyes widened, a hand coming to her open mouth. Set in a simple but pretty faux glass vase were five vibrantly colored freesias; they were fresh, wonderfully fragrant and real, with two colored pink and the other three white.

"Where..." real, nature flowers were such a rarity, and he managed five? Ciel felt touched and incredibly special, scooting along the bed toward the vase. She delicately touched a white petal, delighting in its silky feeling.

"Well," Elpizo coughed. "I'm man enough to admit I enlisted Zero's help. He seemingly randomly noted to me that, in the Dysis area, he had noticed a few natural plants. I asked if any were flowers, and he affirmed it... and, well, he was going there anyway, so..."

Either Zero was more or less their biggest supportor or just praying they work out so Ciel stayed off his back, but either way, she found it incredibly sweet of him. And for Elpizo to think of her instantly!

"I love it."

Elpizo had to brace himself as she sprung off the bed into his arms, and he held her as tightly as she grasped him. Her happiness with the gift was palpable, not to mention contangious. Thrilled she enjoyed the gift, Elpizo swung her around until they were both laughing.

It felt like there was no conflict going on at all, in these moments. Ciel sometimes prayed it'd last forever, but she knew better. Instead she savored each second, and hoped Elpizo did too.

She knew they'd make more moments such as these, but she treasured them, nonetheless.


	5. Hinges

"Mr. Zero, is it possible that Mr. Elpizo and Ciel can make babies?"

"That's a very awkward question, Alouette, and therefore I'm going to preserve your innocent functioning by pretending I did not just hear you ask it."

Alouette huffed. "I don't mean like _right now_, Mr. Zero! I mean, can they overcome the impossible?"

Zero scrunched his nose in a rare display of emotion. "You could have said that instead of making me suffer the thought process." At her glare, Zero leaned back in his seat and nonchalantly shrugged. "I don't know the answer, Alouette. It takes a strong bond for Reploids and humans just to be friends. I would process a guess that it'd take something stronger than normal love to keep a Reploid and human together as a couple."

"Do _you_ believe they can?"

"I believe in them if that's what you're asking. I don't, personally, see the point of a Reploid and human relationship, but I'm not going to ruin their happiness with my usual attitude. Ever since they got together, it seems the entire Resistance is happier, and who am I to stomp on it all?"

At that, Zero got up from his chair and left. Alouette frowned at his back—how rude, she'll have to re-teach him manners from the looks of it. She didn't think a Reploid could _forget_ basic things in a year, but leave it to Mr. Zero…

But Zero always had a good point, and as the little girl picked up her stuffed animal and left the room as well to wander the halls, she thought over it. Reploids and humans could be friends; she was proof of that with her close relationship to Ciel. But even in all her innocent programming, Alouette knew the darker sides of emotion, and love had as pretty black edge. If Elpizo ever got angry, and he lashed out, Ciel wouldn't survive a single hit…

But that's not to say Mr. Elpizo was like that! Alouette always _liked_ Elpizo, he always mingled with the Resistance members and liked to talk to everyone, even her. She couldn't recall X ever doing that with the Arcadians, but she liked a leader who spent time with those under him. And when she was with Ciel, Alouette almost felt like a family.

Maybe Mr. Elpizo could be her big brother now, since he was with Ciel? And when Ciel got older, Alouette might even edge for her to adopt her, and then Mr. Elpizo could be her daddy.

That was a while yet, and that's only saying they make it. Alouette didn't want to think badly of them, but… Zero always had a point…

"What's on your mind, young girl?" Mr. Andrew's voice made Alouette stop dead.

She turned to him, and suddenly she remembered one of the old stories he rambled to her. "Mr. Andrew! You had a human wife, didn't you?"

"Ohohoho, remembered that, did you?" Andrew asked fondly, beaming. "Why yes, I did. Most beautiful girl I ever met, and a gorgeous singing voice! The latest news about Ciel and the new Commander… what was his name… well, they've been making me think about my wife. I sorely miss her, she was such a wonderful woman…"

Alouette quickly cut in before he went on a ramble, "Do you think they can last a while?"

"Anything's possible, Alouette! My wife and I, we had our ups and downs and we lasted her entire lifetime, and I'll never find another as long as I live! Why, when I proposed to her, it was during the time I was a sailor… or was I baker… no, I was a baker when she was young. Did you know she loved those jelly doughnuts we made in my bakery? I always would get some for her. But that's off topic; I was a sailor when I proposed…"

Alouette inched away as Andrew started to reminisce. In so many words, he reinforced Alouette's hope. But still, Mr. Andrew was optimistic about _anything_, and he was really easy to get to say whatever one wants if they listened to him long enough. She needed a more sensible Reploid, but someone not as jaded as Mr. Zero…

Mr. Cerveau knew Ciel and Elpizo pretty well, and Alouette skipped off to his workshop. She had to pass through the Commander's room, and as she did, she saw Ciel's familiar ponytail up top on the Navigator's platform. When she paused outside the door, she heard Ciel's giggling and Elpizo speaking, although she was polite enough not to turn up her hearing enough to know what exactly he said.

She ambled into the workshop just as Cerveau was putting aside some project or another of his. Upon seeing her, Cerveau smiled widely and, pulling it out of a little jar on his desk, handed her a small piece of chocolate.

Alouette nearly squealed in delight and accepted the candy readily. She thanked him, as she was a Reploid of manners unlike Zero, and popped the chocolate into her mouth.

As she enjoyed her treat, Cerveau sat down in his chair. "What can I do for you, Alouette?"

When the chocolate had melted in her mouth and she swallowed it down for her digestive system to deal with, Alouette plopped herself into a little stool. "What do you think about Ciel and Mr. Elpizo?"

Cerveau chuckled, as if expecting such. "I'm glad Ciel finally got over Zero and has found happiness, and Elpizo is a good man."

"What about the fact she's a human and he's a Reploid?"

"They're in for some rough spots, but, we just have to have faith they can get through it," Cerveau shrugged. "Honestly though, it's none of my business. So long as he doesn't hurt her, I can't say anything _against_ them."

Alouette's brow furrowed. "Do you think they'll stay together?"

"So long as he doesn't go insane or something, why wouldn't they?" Cerveau gave her another chocolate, much to her delight. "What about you, Alouette?"

"I like Mr. Elpizo. He's nice and has been really nice to Ciel. I would have liked it better if Mr. Zero was with Ciel because then I know she'll _always_ be safe, but that's not fair to Mr. Elpizo, he's a good fighter if I remember correctly." She popped the candy into her mouth.

"Do _you_ have faith, Alouette?"

She nodded, and Cerveau smiled. A few more minutes of chatter between the two, and Alouette saw herself out. Ciel and Elpizo weren't in the Commander's room when she went through, and she could only think they had gone to Ciel's room.

Alouette was smiling as she went to her usual hall. Even if Zero had a point, she knew Ciel was strong enough to weather the rough parts. And if Ciel was, Mr. Elpizo had to be.

Had to be. Everything was sort of hinging on that fact, although Alouette didn't say it outloud.


	6. The Last Wish Punished

The entire Resistance Base heard the fight between them—Elpizo insisted on initiation of his Operation Righteous Strike, Ciel demanding more time. But the entire Base heard her give in, relent to the mere fact Elpizo was correct in the biggest regard: Neo Arcadia attacked them and killed several Resistance soldiers without provocation. Retribution was the only answer at this point, and after Zero dealt a heavy blow to them during the rescue mission, Elpizo wanted to drive the point home that they were not cattle to be slaughtered.

Everyone heard Ciel give in and they knew the two had a private moment. Everyone could guess what happened during that moment, and whatever it was Elpizo was going to say before he was transferred with his troops was lost. Zero was the only real combat unit left behind in case of an attack, and he stood next to Ciel as she waited anxiously for word of how the Operation went.

When the news of the Operation's slaughter came through, everyone heard Ciel beg Zero to find Elpizo. Everyone heard her heels rapidly tapping the catwalk of the commander's room as she paced worriedly. Ciel was beside herself with guilt and worry, constantly checking for any word from Zero, any report of what happened to Elpizo, if there were any survivors at all.

When Zero finally returned with the broken Elpizo, everyone heard Ciel cry out in alarm. She was nearly hysterical at the state Elpizo was in—it was a rumor that Zero had to restrain her so that Cerveau could immediately begin to repair him and salvage him. The only thing that calmed her was the fact Neo Arcadia had a bomb heading toward them, and she demanded to go with Zero.

The mission to divert the bomb was a success, and with that immediate threat passed, it was said Ciel spent hours in the repair unit to watch and help with Elpizo. She was found passed out from stress on a bench.

When it was revealed Elpizo had left, Ciel was rendered silent. No one saw her for several hours following her viewing of his message. The only thing anyone knew was Zero began to hunt Elpizo down to bring him back—both to stop whatever it was he was planning and for Ciel's sake.

When that failed and he contacted the Base, deranged and under the influence of the baby elves, Ciel fell to the ground and refused to speak.

She holed herself up in her room when Zero left for the final mission of stopping Elpizo. She didn't care what the Resistance Base thought or what they heard, the only thought on her mind was the prayer Zero could redeem Elpizo. That somehow he'd be free of the corruption he had undergone, and when he came back she could beat him until he was crying with her and then they'd make up and everything would be okay.

Ciel never prayed as hard in her whole life as she did during those fateful hours waiting. Worry, anger and guilt were emotions she thought she'd never feel in such a magnitude since her screw up with Copy X, but here she was in that cycle again. Worried for Zero, for Elpizo, even for X; anger at herself and Elpizo for this whole situation occurring… guilt, because she should have been calm and made sure Elpizo knew even if his Operation failed, she still cared for him. Even if he had a moment of weakness, she still loved him! Here she was, a human, knowing of how easy it was for faith to break… and she ignored Elpizo's broken soul.

This was why Zero never fell for her. This is why she may lose Elpizo.

_This is why wishing on stars is childish, naïve and idiotic!_

Ciel's eyes went to the glass vase, at the now-dried freesias he had gotten her. They weren't nearly as lovely or fragrant when they were alive, but they preserved. Weathered, but still pretty. She always figured she and Elpizo would be like that.

She reached out and, not even thinking, pinched one of the freesias between her thumb and forefinger. It crumbled with no resistance—fragile, weak.

She had a terrible feeling that freesia was exactly the representation of her and Elpizo, no matter how deep their unvoiced love.

* * *

><p>Zero wasn't sorry when he reported Elpizo's death to Ciel.<p>

He was sorry when she screamed in grief and denial, yes; he was sorry when she fell to the ground in a heap of tears and a broken heart, yes. He didn't show it, but Zero was happy to strike the bastard down. He had betrayed the Resistance, their faith and hope. He had broken Ciel. He had destroyed X.

Zero wasn't sorry Elpizo was dead. And because he wasn't, he turned and let Ciel grieve on her own, because he wasn't going to even pretend to grieve for her sake. Zero's grief was only for X and the shaken faith of the Resistance. He wasn't going to spare a byte of sympathy for the weak bastard that caused all of this.

It seemed the only person who really grieved was Ciel. She disappeared in her room and the silence that settled over the Base further devastated the Reploids' faith. All she could do was sit in her chair, stare at her monitor of research and cry.

She only felt worse when she realized she had finished her _Ciel System_. The very thing she was making to save everyone, to save Elpizo. He died for no reason; he died in vain.

Ciel looked at the remaining freesias and felt the urge to destroy them all, vase included. But she could only stare now.

"War…" she whispered. "War takes away everything…"

The war had to stop. That's why Elpizo fought. She had to stop this stupid war or else she'll lose more than just her heart. If there was really anything else left to lose…

But even if she resolved to stop the war, to somehow validate Elpizo's sacrifice… irony at its best, for the creator of the greatest energy system to date, just didn't have the energy to do anything anymore. All she wanted to do was cry and wish Elpizo was with her again.

But wishing did nothing. Wishing never accounted for anything, it seems.


End file.
